


No Competition

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Happy Ending, M/M, Moonridge 2007, Sappy, jealous Blair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is jealous of someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Competition

No Competition

By Patt

 

For PatK

Word Prompt: Too much

Word count: 1684

 

I think that I can take a lot of crap in this world, but this is just too much. I’ve put up with all sorts of things that have to do with Jim being a Sentinel and how to deal with him, and never have I had to deal with a woman trying to make moves on my man before. 

 

It started about two weeks ago, her name is Mary Simmons and she works in records. So Jim sees her almost every day when he has to go and check something out to work on a case. Well, she’s tall, blond and just plain beautiful and she’s warm for my lover’s form. Did I mention that everyone in the station wants to ask her out but Jim? She’s been flirting with him and he doesn’t even seem to notice. How could he not notice, she’s throwing herself all over him. There was one point where I think he did notice and I think he sort of liked it. I’m going to kick his ass about that. 

 

Mary is 26 years old, a baby, really and isn’t going to stop until she gets my man. It’s just too much. I don’t think I should have to put up with such shit, should I? 

 

That I know of Jim hasn’t given her any reason to think he’s available, but we aren’t out at the station, so she doesn’t know about Jim and me. I’m going to watch closely and see if he’s giving off vibes and giving her the wrong impression or something. 

 

Have I mentioned that this is just too much? I’m really pissed off today. She asked him to lunch. He turned her down by saying that he had too much work to do, instead of saying he was in a relationship. What’s wrong with him anyhow? He’s going to hear about that tonight, that’s for sure. 

 

Would it kill Jim to be out? Would it kill either of us? I know that Conner already knows, but no one else does. I would like to tell someone, almost anyone, but no. He doesn’t want our personal life mixing with work. I hate to bring it up to him, but it already does. And when I kick his ass tonight for not telling Mary he was in a relationship already, maybe he’ll get the point. I doubt it. He’s a moron sometimes. 

 

We have to go downstairs to records and pick up a case file, oh goody, I can hardly wait. As we walked into the room Mary saw him and brightened right up. She gave him a huge smile and asked, “What can I do for you, Jim?”

 

The ass, smiled at her. Do you believe it? He let her call him Jim. He smiled back at her and said, “We need the Morelli case from last Tuesday. Could you get that for us?”

 

I mean really, he’s pouring it on rather thick. He doesn’t have to be that fucking nice at all. 

 

She walked over to the computer, typed in what she needed to and went to the back. She came out with a disc and handed it to him. She kept her hand on his for a moment and said, “Would you like to have dinner with me tonight, Jim?”

 

What am I, chopped liver? 

 

Jim blushed and quietly said, “Thank you, but no. I have plans already tonight. Thanks for the file.” And just like that he left records. I stood there for a moment with my mouth hanging open and finally decided I wasn’t going to say anything without talking to Jim first. 

 

We got upstairs and he still hasn’t looked at me. He knows I’m pissed off, he can tell just by listening to my heartbeat. He ain’t seen nothing yet. 

 

The phone rang and Jim said, “Ellison.” He blushed again and said, “No thank you, I have plans tomorrow night, too.”

 

That bitch is going to have to be put down if she continued to try and take my man. He didn’t say a word about the phone call; he just went back to work, as if it didn’t matter. Oh how wrong he was. 

 

We worked all day long and got done about five-ish and said goodbye to Simon. Rather Jim said goodbye, I was too pissed off. 

 

We got into the truck and Jim started to drive out of the parking garage. He looked over at me and said, “Chief, I didn’t have anything to do with it and you know it.”

 

I just glared at him and asked, “Did it ever occur to you to tell her that you were in a relationship? Wouldn’t that put a stop to all of this?”

 

“I guess so, I never thought to mention it, because I was afraid she would start watching who I was close to and she would figure us out.” Jim tried to explain. 

 

I glared some more and said, “Well tomorrow tell her you can go because I’m not going to be with you any longer. Right now, I dislike you more than you’ll ever know.”

 

He pulled to a stop on the side of the road and said, “You’re breaking up with me because of a girl in records?”

 

I took a deep breath and said, “No, I’m breaking up with you because you seem to be ashamed of us and it’s just too fucking much. I can’t live like this anymore. So, you’re free to do whatever you want from now on. I’ll move back into the small room and you do your thing.” I knew damn well that I wasn’t going to be able to actually break up with him, but it sounded good. 

 

“Chief, I’ll tell her tomorrow that I’m in a relationship, all right?” Jim was in a panic. 

 

“No… I don’t want to talk about it anymore. I don’t want to be with you anymore. Now please drive me home, so I can move out of our room.”

 

I hated saying that, but I needed him to know just how much I could take before it was too much. Jim drove home in silence and I got right out before he said anything and rushed up the stairs, giving him quite a show. 

 

Jim was right behind me, saying, “Chief, hold on, I want to talk to you.”

 

At the door, I shoved him aside and said, “There’s nothing to talk about. Now get out of my way.”

 

He got a very sad look on his face and moved aside. I wasn’t expecting that, and now I had to make it look like I was moving out of our room. I went up the stairs and began to take clothes out of the dresser and put them in a pile on the bed. Jim walked up the stairs and just stared at me. 

 

“I’ll tell her that I’m in love with someone. Will that do?” Jim asked. 

 

He was so cute sometimes, but this wasn’t one of those times. “No, that’s not going to do. Just go out with her and get it over with. I know you want to.”

 

“I do not. I don’t want to be with anyone but you. You’re my life, Sandburg. Don’t make me beg.” Jim put his arms around me and tried to pull me into a hug. 

 

I pulled away and said, “So don’t beg, I don’t care. I want people to know that we’re an item. I’m sick of being your little secret.” I started pulling more clothing out of the drawers and Jim kept taking things off the bed and putting them back into the drawers. 

 

“Man, stop it… I’m trying to pack up my things.” I shoved him aside for the second time and this time he didn’t try and take the things and put them back. No, this time, he started stripping and before long he was standing there naked, and hard. 

 

I stared down at his wonderful dick and said, “What? You think that fucking me is going to fix everything?” I surely didn’t want to admit how much I wanted him right at that moment. 

 

“Let’s make love and talk about coming out.” Jim said as he got closer to me. 

 

“We’re not going to talk about coming out, we’re going to come out or not talk about anything.” I was leaving him no choices. 

 

“Okay…” Jim kissed me softly and pulled away and looked into my eyes. “Will you stay with me?”

 

“Who are you going to tell?” I asked. 

 

“We’ll tell Simon, Rafe, Brown, Conner and Joel. The news will travel very fast. I shouldn’t have to tell Mary Simmons at all. She’ll find out quickly.” Jim moved me over to the bed and started taking my clothing off. 

 

“And you’re fine with being out?” I asked candidly. 

 

Jim frowned a little and said, “No, but I can’t risk loosing you, so we’ll do what you want.”

 

“Man, you are too much. How about if you tell her that you’re in love with someone and we’ll think about telling our friends later?” I suggested. 

 

“I thought you wanted to be out? “ Jim asked. 

 

“I do, but not if you don’t want to. I’d prefer that you come to me when you’re ready to come out. And then we’ll do it together.” I kissed him soundly and he was very, very interested. 

 

“I love you, Chief.”

 

“I know you do. And I love you, back.” 

 

The next thing I knew, I was naked and on the bed, just like I wanted to be. This was going to be all right. It would work out. I could take a little more than I gave myself credit for. 

 

As he was kissing my neck and moving down to my nipples, I said, “No more talking and flirting with Mary Simmons. Do you understand?” I could hardly think by this time, but wanted him to understand how much I could take. 

 

“Understood; now no more talking, Blair.”

 

And there was no more talking from that moment on. 

 

The end


End file.
